Retro Quest
Retro Quest is a classic Gameboy-style RPG with an intentionally generic story with bland characters, as a throwback to games with hilariously bad dialogue, such as Final Fantasy Legend. Story Retro Quest follows the exploits of a great hero, aptly named 'Hero'. The story begins with Hero and his friend, 'Friend' just leaving a pub. Friend has just borrowed a lot of money from Hero, and they are just about to head off to an unspecified place, when suddenly a Guard cries for help. The Guard explains to Hero and Friend that the Castle has been invaded by Monsters, and there are vines covering the castle. Hero agrees to help and rescue the Princess, only to be stopped by Friend, who pays back Hero with several items. Hero enters the castle through a secret cave system known by no others. This allows him to sneak into the castle courtyard, where a guardian awaits. Hero defeats the guardian and moves on to a hall with the doors to the throne room closed. Coming across a library with many castle workers taking up shelter, Hero finds out about a room that can open the way to the throne room. On his way to the room, Hero meets a Librarian who was kicked out of the library due to his apparent connection with the evil forces in the castle. The Librarian attacks Hero but is quickly defeated. Hero opens the way to the throne room, but first defeats two mercenaries who seem to under the impression they were hired by the Queen; Weston, a brutish Ogre warrior, and Easton, an intelligent Lamia mage. Hero swiftly moves ever closer to the throne room, defeating a group of three mages working for an unknown force named Garuda, and is almost tricked by a shapeshifting dragon, Maliris. After just barely defeating Maliris, Hero finally enters the throne room, to discover the Queen was behind all the troubles in the castle. After a long confrontation and an incredibly tough battle, Hero finally defeats her. Of course, it was not over yet. With the death of the Queen, Hero was transported to a mysterious place shrouded in darkness. It was there he learned that the true force manipulating the Queen was a dark being by the name of NecroLich. NecroLich gave Hero a fair chance to fight him, which naturally was a bad idea, as Hero defeated him swiftly. NecroLich was not going to die quietly though. As he died, he used the last of his power to teleport Hero to the dungeon of the castle, which was now slowly being destroyed. Luckily, Hero ended up in the same cell as Princess, the princess of the castle, who happened to know a secret way out. While fleeing the castle, Hero is confronted by the misguided Warden of the dungeons, who quickly realises who Hero is, and flees. After escaping, Princess and Hero marry, and over many years, they rebuild the castle, and rule over the unnamed Kingdom. Characters Main Characters Hero Hero is the main character of Retro Quest, and the only playable character. He saves the Castle, Princess, and probably the world! Friend Friend is Hero's best friend. They get up to wacky shenanigans together, but Friend dislikes putting his life in jeopardy, always leaving Hero to do the dirty work. Princess The Princess is the obligatory princess character in Retro Quest. She makes no appearances until the end, and is the main motivation for Hero. Villains Dark Queen The Dark Queen appears to be behind all the troubles in the castle. Once the Queen of the city, the Queen was eventually corrupted by NecroLich's influence, causing her to hire the two mercenaries Easton and Weston to defend her castle from outside forces. Weston Weston is an Ogre Merecenary hired by the Dark Queen. Weston is a brutish character, not liking to deal with outsiders or anybody smarter than him. This causes him to have a natural rivalry with Easton. Easton Easton is a Lamia caster who despite appearances, is actually a male. He was hired by the Dark Queen to defend her castle. Easton is more intelligent than his rival to the west, and prefers to solve his problems with magic rather than brute force. NecroLich NecroLich operates behind the scenes, and is the true villain behind all the vines and monsters in the castle. He watches Hero throughout the entire game, only to attempt to kill him after his final battle with the Dark Queen. Subsequent appearances Hero, Friend, and Princess are likely to make an appearance in Retro Quest 2. Locations Retro Quest takes place entirely in a Castle in a nameless city in a nameless world, excluding the introduction and ending, which both take place outside the castle. Being a castle, the castle is fairly expansive, with many different rooms to explore, including a Library, a Kitchen, an entire underground waterway, and a Forge. Gameplay Any cool features or puzzles? Graphics Retro Quest features only black and white graphics, to keep to a general graphical theme. Graphical Credit RPG Maker 2003 RTP Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Adventure Various resources from Charas Music Final Fantasy I Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy IX Dragon Quest III Castlevania Street Fighter II Reception Retro Quest has only been tested by 5 people as of 27 September 2010, but comments are generally positive. Title and release information Has anything been released? When where what, give us the info!! Gallery Retroquestcap1.png|An example of a battle in Retro Quest. See also Related subjects External links References